


You are Ethereal

by vixx_trix



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU - Royal Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_trix/pseuds/vixx_trix
Summary: PREVIEW;“Dearest prince… what was your name?”“Your really dumb, I’m Hakyeon. You know my name,”“Well, Prince Hakyeon, may I taek you out on a date? Or maybe taek you to be my lovely king?” Taekwoon smiled stupidly, making Hakyeon burst out into giggles.“Did you really use part of your name for that line? Geez, I wonder why I even liked you in the first place.” Hakyeon pushed the younger boy away and faced the wall. The younger back hugs him, making him practically weak and wanting to melt.“You love me though, don’t you, dear?”“Shut your mouth.”“Love you too,”
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You are Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> Note ! -  
> Welcome to the VIXX au! This is the oneshot au I decided to keep writing (because all the other ones were kind-of trash lol) I got this au idea from a sound I had found on tiktok, and on youtube it’s called “Clair de lune ethereal”. So if you would like, you could listen to that while you read this au and maybe get in the mood for this :P But that’s your choice lmao. This might also be my first AU (and it might be trashy) so give me feedback for anything because i want to learn how to write better >:) - Kirby

**| N’s POV |**

____________________________________________________________________________

[ _Dear the royal Cha family,_

_You have been invited to the annual masquerade ball of all kingdoms, being hosted in the kingdom of Unity. We would love to have you come and join us for a feast and have a great time. We, the royal Jung family, will be delighted to have you._

_Yours truly,_

_The Royal Jung family. ]_

____________________________________________________________________________

Hakyeon read the invitation over and over, anxiety filled his body. Sure, this was a normal thing where all the kingdoms gather together and hold a feast, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go this time. He was of course familiar with the Jung family, but their son. Jung Taekwoon. He had many chats with him and including Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s friends, but it felt so uneasy right at this moment. He realized how strangely he felt near the younger boy, like he had butterflies in his stomach.

Being a homosexual wasn’t illegal or prohibited, but it was a strange topic to talk about. It was rare for someone to be gay, there have surely been gay kings and queen back then. Hakyeon wasn’t too sure what he felt. He did sometimes zone out and accidentally stare at a man who he thought was attractive. His heart slightly melted at how gorgeous the men look, with their nice toned bodies and beautiful silky hair. Women have also been a strange topic for Hakyeon, he didn’t personally feel attracted to anyone in the kingdom. The girls that his parents had always brought in, none of them gave him a spark. He didn’t like to believe that he didn’t like girls. 

His sister was also a strange topic to talk about. Even though she was 4 years older than him, shouldn’t she be the one that has a prince and rules over Unity? Just recently, Hakyeon figured out that one of his friends, Jaehwan, was interested in her and they have been both talking. He didn’t mind that, but what made him upset was that his parents never paid attention to her. They always focused on Hakyeon, wanting to find him the perfect girl. Week after week, they brought in different ones and he would reject them all. Even his sister had been noticing how strangely he acted. 

Prince Hakyeon sat on the balcony and stared out into the sunset. O will he ever find his true love. No woman in the kingdom had ever interested the young boy, his parents desperately needing to find him a princess sooner or later. Their parents wanted Hakyeon to rule Unity but they never paid attention to his sister, who already had a boyfriend prince in a different kingdom. No one interested Hakyeon. He sulked, O how he wished he found someone who he can love. 

“It doesn’t have to be a woman,” he exaggerates. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the door knocking. He yelled at whomever was at the door, to come in. Hakyeon went back and stared into the sunset. It was his mother, dressed in one of her many gorgeous dresses, but it was a little more towards the comfortable side.

“So are you agreeing on going to the party?” She placed a hand on her son’s shoulder, smiling warmly at him as Hakyeon turned his head to face her. He took her hand and held it while he admired the view again. He wasn’t too too sure if he was ready to face Taekwoon again, something really made him nervous

“I was thinking about going, mother, yes.”

“Now now, you look very stressed at the moment. Give yourself a breather, the party will just be a gathering and nothing else. Besides! You get to see Taekwoon and Jaehwan, and whoever your other friends are,”

“I know, mother. I’ll be preparing my outfit soon,” He turned to face her again, giving off a look which told her to leave him be for a while. She left without a single word, leaving Hakyeon wondering once more. Will he ever have a fairytale story to tell? Like he was a prince charming to a cinderella.

He thought about the other kingdom, the kingdom of Otisity. That’s where the royal Jung family lived. He thought about the three sisters that lived there...and their son. Jung Taekwoon, he seemed so interested in him, but at what cost? He and the Cha family have visited them multiple times for some tea and company, while Taekwoon and him were left alone in his bedroom. Hakyeon was a very observant boy, the nice gold, blue and red uniform really stood out from his white hair. He smelled like vanilla and he was only slightly taller. He was shy, but Hakyeon can quickly make a good conversation with him. Over time, the two of them became closer and closer… and somehow, in almost two ways.

But the ball wasn’t until another month, he had time to prepare himself. As he took in a deep breath, the smell of lavender and roses, he sank further and further into his imagination. His heart didn’t know what to feel, but maybe he didn’t want a Cinderella love story. Maybe it can be two prince charming’s… Right?

**| Leo’s POV |**

The troubled boy paced around his own bedroom, constantly reminding himself that he was the one that suggested inviting the royal Cha family. It was only because he couldn’t wait to see prince Hakyeon again. But there of course had to be another problem that he couldn’t shake off his mind. The prince, sulking once more. In just a few months, Taekwoon would have to choose a princess and with her, rule the kingdom of Otisity. He didn’t like any of the choices his parents gave him, leading to him not wanting to even marry a princess. Of course, if he didn't choose, his parents will have a forced wedding and the one chosen will rule with him forever. A tear went down his cheek, he didn't want this. He would much rather escape and live on his own, rule on his own. He felt sick at the thought of marrying a princess. But, he knew about the family of the kingdom Unity. And they had a son, named Cha Hakyeon. Leo grinned at the thought of that boy.

Ever since his family and the royal Cha family met, he had always kept a keen eye on the older son. His black hair looked so silky, his clean black and white outfit really stood out from the rest. His stance was very confident, and he was very polite. As both of the families talked, both of them sat in Taekwoon’s room. He found it hard to start a conversation, considering how slightly intimidated he felt. He never felt like this, it felt like his face was burning all the time when he was near him. His heart melted everytime he would chuckle or even stare at him. He started having maybe 1 dream about him almost every month, making him fall for the older boy even more. 

He lied on his bed, his bedsheets a slight mess and his clothes on the floor. He only had his shorts and an oversized shirt. It was only a few weeks before the ball would be hosted, and his parents were definitely going to try and find a woman for him. The thought gave him chills, making Taekwoon more anxious. He didn’t know if he should tell them now, or keep it a secret until the day had come. 

“Maybe, maybe I’ll tell him at the party. I don’t think I can keep this to myself any longer.”

It was true, Taekwoon didn’t want to be a sulky man just because he married a woman when he didn’t want to. Peering out his balcony, the sky was dark and had many bright stars, the moon shining O so brightly. The cool summer breeze started to cool him down, and the crickets sang in the night. He took another deep breath, turning off his light and proceeded to lay in bed once more.

“Cha Hakyeon, Prince of the royal Cha family… I want you to be my king.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**_[ N POV ]_ **

“Dearest son, have you gotten your outfit ready? We are only leaving in a few hours,” Hakyeon’s mother knocks on the door as he struggles to get his tie on. He sighs heavily, looking in the mirror to see his almost pink face. It was still warm, even though the sun had only started to set, but his nervous body kept sweating intensely.

“I’m getting in my outfit, don’t worry about me! Check on my sister!” 

Footsteps leave his door and he goes back in to fix his tie once more. The mask laid on his bed, along with his cape, waiting for the prince to put it on. Hakyeon’s heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, why was the prince so anxious? The thought of standing next to Taekwoon shot through his mind, making him melt and feel hotter by the moment. 

“Fuckin hell, get yourself together Hakyeon. You will go up to him and say your feelings, no hiding it now,” He stood up and walked to the mirror. The overwhelming feeling of wanting something or someone rushed into his body again. His snow-like hair and his bright red, blue and gold uniform sent shivers all over his body. Oh how he wanted to just be in his arms forever, the vanilla scent stained on his clothes. 

There was no time to worry about this, they were leaving in a few hours. Hakyeon peered over to his bed again, taking the black cape and draping it over his black and red uniform. The mask that his grandmother had passed down for him, covered in beautiful rhinestones and splashes of gold, red and white on a black base. It was a family tradition to pass down different items from different ages, his mother had worn this before, when she met his father. The prince fixed his ruffled hair and placed the mask over his face.

________

Time was ticking, it was almost time to get going to the ball. Hakyeon trying to keep himself collected, but the thought of Taekwoon would not leave him. It was like a shadow that followed him everywhere, waiting for something. He had rehearsed his words thousands and thousands of times, afraid of messing up and embarrassing himself. 

“Hakyeon? You seem quite off for some reason, is something bothering you?” His sister patted his shoulder, making him jump and taking his mind off his imaginary world. Hakyeon shook his head as he followed her and his parents to the carriage. 

“I mean, no not really. I feel slightly jittery for some reason. Really nervous.”

“Is it because of the ball?” She then realized something. “Or is it the prince? Was his name, Jung Taekwoon?”

Hakyeon felt his face burn up, he felt like throwing up from all the feelings he had in his stomach. He couldn’t speak, wanting to, but can’t. As the guard opened the door, letting his sister step in, he took a deep breath.  _ This was it. You are confessing to him. _

“Well, I guess it’s both. But either way, where is your little prince charming?” Hakyeon teased, poking fun at her. She giggled as she turned to the door, seeing a small boy running up to the carriage Lee Jaehwan, he was from the royal Lee family, he met his sister at one of the fancy parties. 

He was a kind boy, well mannered and had a strange sense of humor. It made Hakyeon feel like he was taking care of a younger brother, funny enough. He adored him, Jaehwan was always the one to cheer everyone up with his contagious laugh and his funny conversations. Many people around the kingdoms knew him, they all called him Humorous Jae, just as an inside joke. It felt like Jaehwan always stayed at their palace almost every single day of the year, Hakyeon felt like he had seen him running down the hallway, playing with the younger cousins. Hakyeon always liked the sight of him, but sometimes there is a feeling of jealousy deep down. He was always so clingy with his sister, always holding her hand or helping her down the staircase in the palace. And what did Hakyeon have? Nothing. 

“So sorry to be late like this!” Jaehwan exaggerated his voice, making both of the siblings chuckle. 

“You’re just on time, Jaehwan. If you came a little later, we would have left without you!”

“Hey! I would have reminded them you know that!” His sister whacked his arm lightly, Hakyeon returning the light hit to her. Jaehwan held out his hand, his sister grabbing his and he kissed it. Hakyeon felt slightly uneasy, sure he had seen them kissing or holding hands, but he just didn’t want to be in a relationship like that. Yes he wanted to be kissed and someone to hold hands with, but not like Jaehwan and his sister. 

Upon arriving at the party, Hakyeon and the rest put on their masks and exited the carriage. He spots the check in spot, with a familiar boy standing in place. The palace was beautiful and large, the royal Jung family was one of the richest in the kingdoms. The exterior was white and gold, surrounded by roses and other different kinds of flowers. The sky was fading into a purple and blue hue, making the palace look even more ethereal. As Hakyeon walked up the stone walkway, someone quickly shook him from behind, making him jump.

“Hey Hakyeon! Long time no see!” Of course it was Wonshik. Him and his stupid shenanigans, always making Hakyeon break a smile. And his lovely boyfriend following behind him, seemingly out of breath.

Wonshik was part of the conjoined royal family of Kim and Lee. Him and Hakyeon had been friends ever since he could remember, always playing with each other while their parents talked in the main room. He was also joined with another boy, Hongbin. Hongbin was also in the conjoined royal family, always hanging out with him and Wonshik. Something about those two really screamed at him, “They definitely like each other, A LOT.” and it was funny. Wonshik was pretty flirty when they were teenagers and Hongbin had always been shy with it, but he seemed to enjoy it. He had also been teased and flirted at, but not as much as Hongbin, he sometimes felt bad for that poor boy. 

“Wonshik, look at your man, poor thing can’t even catch up to you since you run so fast,” Hakyeon chuckled and continued walking with them.

“Nah don’t worry about it, Hakyeon. This happens all the time, it’s like a workout,” 

“Sorry about that, bean, I won’t run unless you run with me,” He winks at Hongbin, making him blush. Hakyeon scoffed. Nearing the entrance, he knew exactly who was at the check in. It was Taekwoon’s best friend, or how Wonshik calls him, ‘His bad-ass but stupid side-kick’

Han Sanghyuk, or Hyuk for short, is in the royal Han family. The Han’s are quite a special family, always having good fashion and types of clothes, amazing food, and amazing people. Hyuk and Taekwoon have this strange bond that's like a cat and mouse relationship, or is like an older brother and younger brother relationship. Hakyeon never knew much about the boy, even though he has visited him many times along with Jaehwan and Wonshik, a mysterious boy. Sometimes, Hongbin would also joke about how those two would look awfully cute together, but he never saw it that way. Taekwoon would be so giggly and happy with him, not blushing or even stuttering, not even looking off in some way or another. 

“Good evening, Hakyeon and Jaehwan, and to you too dear princess,” Hyuk bowed down and then checked off on his paper.

“And Good evening to you two, boyfriends,”

“We have names you know?” Hongbin added irritably, but Hyuk took that as a signal to not bother them like that too much.

“You guys are pretty early, the rest of the kingdom hasn’t even arrived yet. But come on in, make yourself comfortable!” 

_________

  
  
  
  
  
  
**[ Leo’s POV ]**

Peering out the balcony, Taekwoon saw Hakyeon and the rest of them come inside the palace, his heart sinking even more.  _ O how was he going to do this bullshit?  _ It seemed like ages since he last had seen Hakyeon, but he was excited and nervous. Jittery and ecstatic. He looked at his mask, covered in white diamonds and the black color overlapping the red, this was the moment he was waiting for. 

It’s been almost 10 years of him holding back on what he felt about that boy. 10 years of crying and not understanding, why was he such an idiot? He loved everything about him, the way he looked, the way his black hair fell back perfectly, the way he laughed. The scenario replayed over and over in his head, how he wanted to confess his feelings to Hakyeon.  _ Hakyeon stood on the ledge, looking over everyone in the main ballroom, Taekwoon comes and stands near him. They get into a conversation, adding in some flirting and then comes the action. Getting closer and closer, they hold hands and Taekwoon finally says it.  _ **_Hopefully he accepts it…_ **

“Taekwoon! Some guests are here!” His mother called from outside his door, snapping him out of his imagination. He grunted as he slightly opened the door and peered outside. He hears the 5 of them chit-chatter as they walk in, Taekwoon steps out and goes to the ledge where he wanted to say his feelings. 

“Hello and welcome to the annual kingdom ball! I hope you all will have a great time here.” Taekwoon said as he walked down the stairs, making everyone’s head turn. He noticed the mask that Hakyeon was wearing, giving him a target of knowing who to go to. Many men have black hair like him, so this made it easier to identify him.

“Hello, prince Taekwoon,” One by one, everyone bowed down and said their greetings. He chuckled.

“No need to greet me, you all know me of course-,”

“But you're the prince and one of the main leaders of this ball! We have to greet you nicely,” Hakyeon interrupted. Taekwoon felt his face burn up, he forgot how sweet his voice sounded. It was like music to his ears when he wasn’t playing that darn piano for hours on end. God how badly he just wanted to hear him talk for hours. 

“It doesn’t matter, Hakyeon. Everyone, make yourself welcome at the food and drink station, and the ball will start maybe in a few minutes, or hours,” He said and quickly retreated back into his bedroom. 

For the next few hours, everything seemed like a rollercoaster of Taekwoon screaming into his pillow and retreating to grab food and drinks, and to talk to the other family members and people. He hated interacting with many people, so keeping it on the low and staying in his room for most of the time was a good plan for him. He kept noticing Hakyeon looking quite nervous for some reason, always moving a little farther away from him and following Jaehwan or Wonshik. Maybe he just didn’t want to be there, which made sense because Taekwoon also felt like that, but the usual Hakyeon would always talk with everyone and be happy. 

He once again opened the door slightly to check if Hakyeon was at that balcony. And Bingo. There he was, taking off his mask and drooping his head down, looking somewhat upset. Maybe this can be the time where he lifts his mood. Hopefully.

  
**[ N’s POV ]**

Nothing could get Hakyeon off his imaginary mind. Once he had spoken to Taekwoon, he felt practically parylized by his words and looks. Nothing out of the ordinary of course, this kind of thing always happened when he visited him. But the fact he was supposed to confess today made him more worried and nervous. 

All the people around him were giggling, smiling, and talking, doing what normal people do. All Hakyeon would do is follow either Jaehwan or Wonshik like a dog. The love sick feeling had stayed with him throughout the day. Even thinking about Taekwoon and how he looked today sent shivers down his spine. His appetite was gone and all he drank was just the wine they had at the stand, making him feel slightly drunk. After nothing could calm him down, he went up the stairs and leaned on the railing, overlooking the whole ballroom. He took off his mask, dropping his head slowly.  _ I want to leave…. _

“Prince?” Hakyeon jolted awake from the sound of someone. He cocked his head to the left and saw Taekwoon standing a few feet away. 

“Oh, It’s just you. Hah, don’t scare me like that,” he drunkenly chuckled, making the younger smile and walking to stand with him. The serenading music felt so perfect in this scenario, Hakyeon standing next to the one he had a crush on since forever. Finally he had realized, he was standing RIGHT next to him.  _ This is your chance, go for it. Spit it out. Don’t shy away from this again like you did last time- _

“Of course it’s me. Was the crowd too much for you?” He stared off into the distance, Hakyeon doing the same. The younger boy proceeds to also take off his mask. 

“Yea, lots of people. Why are you up here, Taekwoon?”

“I’m not a fan of crowded spaces, I come down to maybe talk with some people I haven’t seen in a long time.” He paused, sighing quietly. “Maybe take some food and drinks and come back up here in my room.” 

Taekwoon was going to speak again when Hakyeon pushed away from the balcony, making him turn his head to face him. He was breathing rather quickly and his body shook. Hakyeon just couldn’t keep this secret any longer.

“I’m really sorry. Prince Taekwoon. I should have maybe told you this earlier but…” 

_ Go on, keep going, you're doing it… _

“Ever since we have met, you have really made my soul happy. I get so jittery and happy when I’m around you but I have been hiding that feeling for so long… Because… Because…”   
  


_ You are almost there…. _

“Because I was afraid of your answer, Taekwoon. I love you. And not just as a friend, I want to be more than that.”

Everything went silent between them, the music and the people had seemed more quiet too. Taekwoon stood, expressionless, most likely taking in what had just happened. Hakyeon felt his eyes start to water, maybe he shouldn’t have said it. Maybe this is the end? Maybe he was going to be heartbroken forever?

The younger boy walked closer. Hakyeon quickly lowered his head, tears falling from his cheeks. Taekwoon’s warm hands held his cheeks as he wiped away the tears, smiling warmly in return.

“Don’t cry, darling. It’s okay. I don’t hate you. I love you too, you know that?” His comforting words made Hakyeon stop crying but also jump into a hug. He felt so warm and comforting, he smelled like vanilla and strawberries, which made him melt and not want to let go. He wanted this moment to last forever. This means that he had accepted his feelings, and Taekwoon accepted his love.    
  


It was a long hug, it was like the younger boy had waited for him to let go. But both had finally let go, giggling stupidly. Both of them sat in a now comforting silence, being soon broken by Taekwoon, he took Hakyeon’s hand and led him into his room. He shut the door and stood there. 

“Hey! Why did you bring me here? And why did you-”

“No need for questions, we need privacy too, you know.”

His smile turned into a smirk as he inched closer and closer to Hakyeon, making him fall backwards onto his bed.  _ This was NOT what I was expecting. Just don’t tease me please… _ He unclips his cape and throws it onto the floor, placing his hands beside Hakyeon’s shoulders. Taekwoon could sense that he was quite surprised by his actions, but decided to just stop in this position.

“God fucking damnnit, you’re really pretty,” Hakyeon melted at the sight of his eyes staring right into his. It was true, his white hair and the colorful uniform really made him look like a god. 

“Well, darling. I gotta say, you’re not so bad yourself,” He pressed his forehead against Hakyeon’s, making him slightly groan as he had almost pressed his lower body against his. 

“Just kiss me already you idiot,”

“Whatever you say,” 

He hesitantly went for it. It felt like a blast of color had filled his world. Finally, he was in the moment WITH Taekwoon himself! Everything seemed so unimportant, only him, Taekwoon and the void. He could tell that he was wearing strawberry chapstick, which of course made his lips red too. The taste made Hakyeon want more, but for now it was good enough. 

Hakyeon loved this moment too, he wanted to stay like this forever. Just him and Taekwoon, in a state of paradise. Forever

_________

It felt like such a short time when Hakyeon was with Taekwoon, but it also felt so long and beautiful. He lied in bed, admiring the view that was now his boyfriend prince. He was putting on his uniform again, sometimes batting an eye at Hakyeon.

“Shouldn’t you also be dressing up in your uniform?” He questioned, putting on his navy blue pants.

“I just wanted to look at you for a moment,” Hakyeon chuckled, picking himself up and grabbing his uniform. He really did like looking at him, his white hair was all messed up from Hakyeon’s hands running through them endlessly, he found it quite cute. As he was putting on his black pants again, Taekwoon handed him his black undershirt and the black and red uniform. He snatched it and quickly put it on, the younger boy giggling in the background. 

As the two of them headed out of the room, they noticed that the crowd was more quiet. Playing in the background was a beautiful music piece, most likely played by Hongbin. He was always interested in the piano, just like Taekwoon was. He grabbed Hakyeon’s hand, startling him slightly. 

“Dearest prince… what was your name?”

“You're really dumb, I’m Hakyeon. You know my name,”

“Well, Prince Hakyeon, may I take(taek) you out on a date? Or maybe take(taek) you to be my lovely king?” Taekwoon smiled stupidly, making Hakyeon burst out into giggles.

“Did you really use part of your name for that line? Geez, I wonder why I even liked you in the first place.” Hakyeon pushed the younger boy away and faced the wall. The younger back hugs him, making him practically weak and wanting to melt.

“You love me though, don’t you, dear?”

“Shut your mouth.”

“Love you too,”

He once again grabbed his hand and both of them went down the red velvet staircase. The crowd turned around to face them, stopping in their tracks with their partners. Whispers can be heard left and right,  _ The prince has a boyfriend? The prince was gay?  _ One girl even said how she was heartbroken. Taekwoon held Hakyeon’s hand tighter and brought him to the middle of the floor. 

“Don’t pay attention to them, just dance with me and look at me,” He stood in position, Hakyeon followed along with him. The two of them danced in silence as the others watched and danced along with the music. It was truly a dream come true.

“This is like...my dream come true. I feel like Cinderella with my prince charming,” He joked as he brought his head closer to the younger boy, their noses touching only the slightest. Taekwoon smiled widely hearing his words, he was so focused on him, and only him.

The void around them seemed nonexistent, it was just them in their own world. Without a care in the world, they danced with the crowd. Enjoying every single moment. Hakyeon finally found his prince, and Taekwoon was now finally happy he had Hakyeon.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
